Different types of data may have different levels of security associated with the data. Although some data may be freely available, other types of data may be highly confidential or sensitive, and higher levels of security may be utilized to protect the data. For example, data that is deemed secret or confidential may be prevented from being shared to certain users, devices, or networks in order to prevent unauthorized access, use, disclosure, modification, inspection, reproduction, and/or destruction.
Commercial off-the-shelf (COTS) hardware and software may be products that are freely available in a commercial marketplace and may generally be available for public consumption. COTS products often have the benefit of being low-cost and easily replaced. Additionally, COTS products are often upgradable in ways that often benefit consumers. However, in many instances, COTS products may lack certain security features that allow the product to be fully utilized or trusted. For example, COTS communication devices may be unable to achieve basic trust and robustness with software running on an untrusted platform. Thus, a traditional COTS communication device may be unable to perform certain functions that entail high levels of assurance or security.